


Serial

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Slut Sam, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean arranges something special for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial

> Companion to [x](http://thedropoutandthejunkie.tumblr.com/post/103264586621/shit-shit-shit-read-one-little-fic-post-and-just). You don’t necessarily need to read the other, as this does work as a stand alone.

It’s taken some time for Dean to put this together. Months of conversations through scattered texts, calls, and emails have finally paid off. All of his pieces are falling into place, and now all he has to do is wait.  

The night is warm and clear, more perfect than he could have asked for.  Dean has cleared out everything from [the bay in Bobby’s garage](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=134&pid=120022#top_display_media) and replaced a couple of dim bulbs in the lights along the walls. He took the time to sweep the floor clean, and the fan running in the wall has helped clear some of the musty smell. 

Now,[ the sleek black bench](http://www.extremerestraints.com/dungeon-furniture_18/the-fuck-bench_8748.html) occupies the middle of the space, waiting. He’s checked it over and over to make sure every bit of it is solid, that the padding is good, and the restraints are sturdy. 

“Dean?” Matt pokes his head through the door. “Ready when you are. Everyone’s here.” Dean nods and Matt shuts the door quietly.

“Sam.” 

The younger Winchester comes immediately to his brother’s call, entering from just behind Dean and moving to stand just next to the bench. He strips efficiently at Dean’s command, folding his clothes and placing them on the table just next to the bench. Sam quickly arranges himself on the bench, settling in as Dean buckles him down. 

Dean can see how fast his brother’s breathing has gotten already, and he takes a moment to stroke his hand over Sam’s back. He’s cool enough to the touch that Dean knows he won’t overheat, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. Sam settles a little at his touch, sinking down more into the retraining hold of the bench.

“You’re sure, Sam? You say the word, and this stops right now.” 

“I’m sure, Dean.” 

Pulling a couple of heavy spheres from his pocket, Dean tucks them into the grip of Sam’s right hand.

“If you need to stop, let these go, okay?” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Good boy.” Dean can’t help but steal a kiss, smiling at the way Sam chases his mouth when he pulls away. Hazel eyes follow him as he backs up, taking a seat in the chair waiting for him. “Matt!”

It’s quiet for a few moments before Matt comes back in. He’d been the most helpful to Dean, and Sam had a soft spot for the kid. Only fair that he got to go first. 

Matt meets Dean’s eyes, seeking permission, and Dean nods. He knew he liked this guy for reason. Gingerly, the brunette runs his hands over Sam’s back and ass, admiring for a moment before going for the plug nestled between firm cheeks. Dean can see the moment the widest part of the plug stretches Sam as it slips free, the minute shift in Sam’s expression telling him exactly what he needs to know.

“Drop it in the bowl, Matt,” Dean says before the young hunter can ask. He obeys without hesitation, hands going immediately for his belt. His cock isn’t as thick as Dean’s, but it’s easily as long; not a bad way to start out. Slicking two fingers with lube, Matt spares a moment to slip them into Sam, who moans softly at the penetration. Sam is plenty stretched, though, as Matt soon realizes. 

He pulls his fingers out, giving Sam’s ass a quick swat with his dry hand. Then he’s spreading lube on his cock, positioning himself, and thrusting inside. Sam’s mouth drops open and he groans as the young hunter starts to fuck him steadily. 

“Does he feel good, Sammy? You like another hunter fucking your ass?” 

“Ye-yes, Dean.” 

“Healthy guy like you is gonna fill Sam up good, aren’t you, Matty?” Dean smirks a little as Matt turns red, but the way he thrusts more forcefully into Sam tells Dean all he needs to know. He makes a note of that for later; Matt might make for a fun playmate more than this once. “Yeah, you are.”

Matt comes quietly, biting his lip as his hips stutter. He’s panting lightly as he pulls out, tucking himself away and stepping back from Sam as he buckles up. Sam’s face is pink, mouth open as he pants lightly. He’s hard, not having gotten enough stimulation from the fucking alone to get off; not yet.  

“What do you say, Sam?”

“Thank you, Matt.” 

Dean nods his thanks too as Matt heads back out. He’s going to be keeping the others in order, allowing Dean to stay here with his brother. There’s little time between Matt going out and the next hunter coming in. David’s a friend of Matt’s, though a little older and he fucks more confidently than his younger friend. He’s neither as long as Matt nor as thick as Dean, but the sharp grunts he’s wringing out of Sam tells Dean he certainly knows how to use what he’s got. His load is big enough, too, that Dean realizes some of the combined come is already dripping out of his brother and onto the floor. 

“Sam. Color.”

“Green. So green,” Sam pants. He’s wriggling in his bonds a little, desperate for the orgasm he has yet to reach, but he settles when he catches Dean’s gaze. 

Two hunters follow David; ex-military types that the brothers have worked with before. One, Andrew, takes the place behind Sam, only giving Dean a quick glimpse of an incredibly thick cock before it’s splitting his brother wide; the other, James, circles around front. Sam eagerly accepts the first cock offered to his mouth all day, opening wide so James can fuck his mouth. Dean can hear his muffled cries and groans as the thick cock works his ass open; the guy stops to add more lube before shoving in fully. 

“Tight for a slut,” Andrew grunts. “Gonna see if I can’t stretch you out a little.”

“Got a damn pretty mouth, though, Winchester,” James chimes in. “Looks good around my cock.” 

They make for a ruthless pair, pounding Sam’s mouth and ass. The sounds these two earn from Sam finally drive Dean to free his own hard cock, but he only strokes it a couple of times before allowing it to rest against his belly. He’s not quite ready to come yet. 

“Remember, you come in his ass only,” Dean feels the need to remind, sensing James is damn close to coming. Sure enough, he only thrusts a couple more times before pulling  free, prompting Sam to whine in disappointment. It doesn’t last long, though, because Andrew chooses that moment to up his pace. Sam’s crying out on every thrust in, eyes clenched shut the way he does when he’s getting close to coming. He jerks in the bonds, hands flexing and head dropping as he finally comes, splattering the concrete floor with a harsh yell. Andrew groans and tightens his hold on Sam’s hips, shoving deep and stilling as he comes as well. 

“T-thank you, Andrew,” Sam gasps, shivering as the thick cock pulls free, no doubt leaving him gaping.

James shoves in right behind, giving Sam no break as he sets a rapid fire pace. Brought too close from fucking Sam’s mouth, he lasts only a short time, and his cock is followed by a trail of come adding to the mess on the floor. 

“Thank you,” Sam says again, picking his head back up. He’s gone soft for now, but Dean’s sure he’ll be ready to go again before they’re through. 

And so it goes, through three more solo guys and two more pairs until the floor is a mess and Sam is fairly strung out on cock. He’s gotten hard again, but his second orgasm isn’t going to happen without a hand on his cock, something only Dean can give him. 

Dean finally stands when the door shuts behind the last pair. He makes his way around his brother to check his hole. It’s red and puffy, stretched and smeared with lube and come. There are no tears, no blood, and Dean slips a finger inside just to be sure. Only then does he pick up a clean plug, smoothing lube over it and pushing it into Sam. It sinks in easily, trapping in what come hasn’t been leaked or fucked out. 

Sam’s gaze  fixes quickly on Dean’s cock as he moves back into view, and Dean can’t help but laugh.

“All those cocks and all that come, and you’re still hungry for it huh baby boy? Still waiting for more to fill you up.” Dean steps closer, grasping his cock with one hand and tapping it against Sam’s bottom lip. Sam opens his mouth, jaw going slack as Dean slides in. He can’t help but curse at the contact, the heat and wetness far too good after denying himself all night. 

“Gotta say, it was hot watching those guys pound you, Sammy. Just wait till you see the mess you’ve made of the floor,” Dean grits out, trying to pace himself as he fucks his brother’s mouth. “And you took each and every one of them like a good cockslut should, even thanked ‘em for dropping their loads in your ass.” 

Sam’s moaning sends shivers up Dean’s spine, causing the hand that he’d had resting on Sam’s head to fist in his hair. His thrusts strike a little deeper, pushing soft gagging noises from Sam’s throat. 

“Bet they’ll be talkin’ about you every chance they get, remembering how good and easy you took ‘em. Should make it easy to round up guys for the next time.” The sound Sam makes at that is too desperate, too much for Dean, and he’s spilling into Sam’s mouth on a bitten off shout. Sam swallows it down, lapping at the head of Dean’s cock even as he’s pulling away. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean moves over to Sam’s side, kneeling a little and fisting his brother’s cock. He strokes hard and fast, knowing it’s what Sam needs to get there. The shudders are just visible as Sam comes again, going limp in the bonds. Dean walks back to stand in front of him, admiring the view one last time. 

“You did so good, baby,” Dean murmurs fondly, leaning in and swiping at the spit and come just at the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?” 

He undoes the straps and helps Sam gingerly to his feet. Sam has to stretch and flex before he’s able to walk, with Dean’s aid, toward the door. Dean helps him step into his boots and grabs the blanket he’d tossed over the chair back earlier to wrap around his brother’s shoulders. Flicking off the lights, they head up toward the house; the rest can wait until morning to be cleaned. 


End file.
